Upside down
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Kyoya is living in the rich while yu is living as a slumdog
1. Chapter 1

Seven Years After the nemesis issue all the ledgendary bladers have good jobs everyone but yu, its up to kyoya to help the young lad back onto his feet.

Kyoya and Kakeru: have their own company.

Tsubasa: head of the WBBA

Benkei: has his own fast food.

kenta: works by hikaru.

yu: living on the streets

Kyoya is now 22 sorting out paper work before going home the rain was coming down hard his younger brother Kakeru went home to cook dinner. "there thats all done for tomorrow" Kyoya said putting up his umbrella and walked home when he saw yu.

"hmm yu" kyoya said as he looked at him. yu did not look up at kyoya just kept his head down. Kyoya moved some hair out off yu's face "yoyo is that you" yu said as he looked at him.

Kyoya sighed "get home yu before i have you arrested" kyoya said as he got out his cell. Yu sighed and got up and went to his home he had made. Kyoya sighed "you live in this dump huh" he snarled looking at him.

Yu looked up at him "yeah have done all my life" he sighed. Kyoya looked and bent down to the young blonde who is now 16. "You should of told us yu" kyoya said looking at him. yu cried "I could'n tell i'll just be put in the children home" yu cried.

Kyoya sighed "You can stay at my place till you get your life sorted out" he said putting his jacket around yu shoulders.

Back at home Kakeru who is now 20 made a steak and put it on the table. "There all done, and tonight its kyoya's turn to wash up as yesterday it was my turn" kakeru said smiling.

Kakeru then turn is head to his older brother and the young blone by him. "Hey Yu thought you'll be with Tsubasa" kakeru said mockingly. Kyoya looked and sighed "Get yu a small dinner for now" Kyoya said helping yu to his sit.

Kakeru looked at yu and got him some Mac and Cheese for the younger to eat. Kyoya took his dinner with him to his laptop then did some research and saw a police record on his friend yu.

Police Record: Yu tendo

age: 16

caught stealing in a bey shop, fighting with a boy in a busy street.

kyoya sighed and looked at the boy he knew who was happy go lucky had turn out to be a trouble maker. Yu looked at kyoya's place "nice place here" he said looking at leone about to touch it. "GET YOUR HANDS AWAY" he shouted making yu jump.

Kakeru looked at them "Kyoya arent you being kinda harsh on him" Kakeru said looking at yu. Kyoya looked "LOOK HERE YU DONT YOU EVER TOUCH ANYTHING IN THIS HOUSE" he yelled.

Yu nodded "ok" he said as he watch kyoya go upstairs. Kakeru looked at him "you know kid just ignore him, it probably threw him that you got into this state" Kakeru said with a gentle smile.

yu looked at Kakeru "but i cant help it" yu cried. Kakeru rubbed his back "Hey buddy dont worry we'll will help you starting from tonight, i made you a bath after the bath i'll cut your nails" he smiled as he led yu to the door of the bathroom.

how was it good or bad anyway im gonna try to add chapters on her if i can


	2. Chapter 2 Turning

**Its me again yay anyway sorry for the long wait here is chapter 2 :)**

Kyoya POV

The Brat who once did the world champion ships and not to forget me and and him did find the blader of venues called Titi. I kinda fell bad for being mean to the kid after all i blame his parents. I knew for a fact my father was killed by Yu's father and yu's mother slept with lots of men to find yu a new father. Maybe i should say sorry or maybe more.

end of POV

Yu looked around the bathroom he smiled it felt nice to be away from the rain and being in a hot bath. "Wow i cant remember the last time i felt warm water on my skin" yu said to himself. Kakeru knocked on the door off the bathroom and holding some new clothes. "Yu open up its only me" Kakeru smiled.

Yu went to open the door when he slip out the bathtub "Ow sorry Kakeru" he said looking at him. Kakeru sighed and help yu back into the tub. Kakeru smiled "You know kid how about me and you go to mall and buy you clothes" Kakeru smiled. Yu looked and nodded "ok sure that be nice" he smiled.

Kyoya was lying on his bed thinking "I'll ring Tsubasa he'll know what to do with the slumdog" kyoya sighed picked his laptop and tried to speak face to face with him.

"oh hey kyoya whats up" Tsubasa asked half asleep. Kyoya sighed "Its yu i found him on the streets" Kyoya said feeling down. Tsubasa felt sad "Umm Yu huh i thought he died" he chocked. Kyoya looked "No he lived in a dump for his whole life he been in prison for stealing" Kyoya snapped.

Later that night Yu was laying on the air bed on Kyoya's floor "So yoyo how did you come rich" he asked. Kyoya sighed "Yu i went to college" he said turning over. Yu looked "Whats college" Yu asked sitting up. Kyoya looked "Gets you ready for the real world" he said as he looked at the boy.

Yu smiled "Can i go to college" yu smiled. Kyoya shock his head "Yu you cant go you never went to school, how can u go to college" Kyoya said looking at yu and narrowed his eyes. Yu looked "I really wanna be like you" yu said as he hugged his knees.

Kyoya sat by yu and hugged him "Kid im sorry this happen to you and i'll try my best to help you" He smiled as he tucked yu into bed and turn his light off.

**Sorry its not good anyway i hope you all liked it :)**


End file.
